Children Of Taronne Tenement
Children Of Taronne Tenement is a name for old tenement that belongs to cult named "The Children Of Taronne" located on 2189 Carrols Road in Fairview. Background Children Of Taronne Tenement is a typical three storey block of flats with muliple apartments on every floor plus basement. However since the owners this tenemement are Taronnians the whole building has gone under serious reconstruction and renovation. In the whole building there are various words sentences and symbols written in black spray that probably are cultist's prayers and religious symbols. The first floor contains front entrance to the building and three apartments. However every apartment in this tenement has been designed to serve a different role. The apartments on the ground floor serve as dining room, bedrooms and one apartment that serves as laboratory and storage for explosive substances. The second floor can be accessed by main staircase in main hallway or another one from one of the apartments - it also contains stairs to the basement. On the second floor there are antoher apartments with different roles. There is apartment that is connected with another one in the lower floor via wooden staircase, a chapel, somekind of office filled with leaflets and transparents and armory. There is also another entrance to this floor via fire escape. The access to the third floor is completly blocked by crates and other rubbish. What's more important the whole building is filled with explosives such as gas cylinders, pipe bombs, canisters with gasoline and many others dangerous explosives. They can be found anywhere in building. The basement level is just like ordinary basement and contains washing machines and dryers and small storage. However, the basement has antoher more grim role. It contains a graveyard where Taronnians' children have been buried. Behind the scenes *SWAT 4: Mission 9: Children of Taronne Tenement This tenement is visited by SWAT officers on april 2nd. The police officers have recieved anonymous tip-off that cultists named "The Children Of Taronne" or "Taronnians" have decided to commit massive suicide by blowing up thier apartment building and this is a serious danger for their neighbors. The caller didn't give any other information so the police believe that this caller was an ex-member of the cult who escaped from the clutches of cultists. The officers are taking this call very seriously because recently the Taronnians bought some hazardous and explosive substances in very large amount. They are commanded by Andrew Taronne - they view him as their guru and prophet. The police believes that he gave the order to blow their tenement. The members believe in self-defense and they will protect themselves very fiercely. Also they have taken no precautious with their explosives and they are probably lying around everywhere so the small bullet can cause and chain explosion. The SWAT officers must go inside to as well as arrest or kill the cultists before they can kill themselves and their neighbors as well. Gallery Children Of Taronne's Tenement 000.PNG|The main entrance to the tenement. Children Of Taronne's Tenement 002.PNG|One of the apartments. Children Of Taronne's Tenement 003.PNG|A kitchen in one of the apartments. Children Of Taronne's Tenement 004.PNG|The apartment that serves a dining room. Children Of Taronne's Tenement 005.PNG|Another apartment that serves as a bedroom. Children Of Taronne's Tenement 006.PNG|A kitchen. Children Of Taronne's Tenement 007.PNG|A bedroom. Children Of Taronne's Tenement 008.PNG|Another bedroom. Children Of Taronne's Tenement 009.PNG|A postcard on the shelf. Children Of Taronne's Tenement 010.PNG|A dim corridor. Children Of Taronne's Tenement 011.PNG|The second floor of the tenement. Children Of Taronne's Tenement 012.PNG|The hallway on the second floor. Children Of Taronne's Tenement 013.PNG|A view from fire escape. Children Of Taronne's Tenement 014.PNG|The fire escape. Children Of Taronne's Tenement 015.PNG|Another apartment that serves as a storage. Children Of Taronne's Tenement 016.PNG|Another kitchen. Children Of Taronne's Tenement 017.PNG|An office. Children Of Taronne's Tenement 018.PNG|A street seen from the window. Children Of Taronne's Tenement 019.PNG|The basement. Children Of Taronne's Tenement 020.PNG|Another apartment converted into storage. Children Of Taronne's Tenement 021.PNG|A lab. Children Of Taronne's Tenement 022.PNG|A demolished bathroom. Children Of Taronne's Tenement 023.PNG|Another apartment. Children Of Taronne's Tenement 024.PNG|Some transparents that can be found everywhere in building. Children Of Taronne's Tenement 025.PNG|Some transparents that can be found everywhere in building. Children Of Taronne's Tenement 026.PNG|A chapel. Category:Places (SWAT4)